Mi casa, mi zoo
by Ginebra-lhdp
Summary: Los Hombres de Paco: De fuera vendrán que de tu casa te echarán. Eso reza el dicho. A Lucas le pasa un poco eso...


Todos los personajes que aquí salen, menos los animales, pertenecen a Globomedia y a Antena3

-Pon el uno, Paco, que va a empezar ya-le dijo Mariano. Lucas se sentó en el sofá y se tocó el cuello-¿Veis? Os he dicho que ya había empezado.

-No seas pesado, Mariano-le dijo Lucas-que llevan cinco minutos de la primera parte. Total, para no pasar de cuartos…

-No seas cenizo, hombre-le dijo Paco-Y sácate unas cervecitas.

Lucas se levantó de mala y gana y les trajo a Paco y a Mariano unas cervezas y un plato de papas y otro de aceitunas y boquerones.

-Estás en tó-le dijo Paco dándole un cachete cariñoso.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y diez.

-Joder-Lucas se levantó, desapareció unos segundo y volvió a sentase junto a ellos biberón en mano.

-¿Y esto?-le preguntó su suegro-¿Otro?

-Otro, Paco, otro.

-Niño, tú tienes que ponerle freno a esto.

-No sé cómo… pero Sara empieza a estar bastante harta.

-Pues controlándote, aprendiendo a decir "no"

Lucas siguió dándole el biberón a la pequeña cosita que tenía entre brazos, mientras Paco y Mariano miraban el fútbol, Sara, Alba y Kiko entraron por la puerta.

-¡HOLA BONI!-Alba se corriendo hacia su padre, sin saludar a nadie.

-¿Quién es Boni?

-El perrito es boni. Boni de bonita-dijo su hija.

-Alba, el perrito, no tiene nombre.

-Sí lo tiene, se llama Boni. Yo se lo he puesto-Lucas resopló.

-Hola papi-Sara le dio un beso a su padre y luego acariciándole el pelo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lucas-Hola, Mariano.

-Hola, Sarita.

-¿No me das un beso o qué?-le dijo el abuelo a su nieta. Alba le dio un beso a su abuelo y otro a su tío Mariano sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cachorro que sostenía su padre. Hacía dos días Alba se lo había encontrado cerca de un contenedor de basura, dentro de una caja de cartón, junto con otros dos cachorritos muertos. Y claro, su niña, que tenía un corazón de oro no había podido dejar abandonada a esa criatura de Dios, así que se la había llevado a casa entre pucheros varios y lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Alba había llamado a su padre a comisaría nada más llegar a casa, lloriqueando como una magdalena, Lucas, acojonado, había ido como un rayo a su casa preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su pequeña, y se había encontrado a Alba y a Kiko, adorando un matojo de pelos indescifrable en medio del comedor, y convenientemente abrigado por una de las camisetas de quicksilver de Lucas.

Lucas había cogido a sus hijos, los había metido en sus sillitas del coche y había conducido hasta la protectora de animales (donde ya los conocían de anteriores visitas) para entregar al cachorro en adopción. El problema llegó cuando en la protectora le dijeron que el cachorro, necesitaba una nodriza hasta que alcanzara la edad para poder ser adoptado, dado que debía tener una semana y pocos días, la "mami de adopción" debería tenerlo al menos un mes y medio. Claro, Alba, cuyas manos eran lo único visible en aquel mostrador de cristal, se ofreció para ser la mami del chucho.

Él le había dicho a su hija que no, que no y que no. Y Sara cuando se enteró le avisó que era el perro o él, pero uno de los dos sobraba en casa. No es que Sara fuera una desalmada, es que…

-¿Lo has traído, papi?-le preguntó su hijo.

-Están encima de la mesa, en una bolsa.

-Voy a lavarlas para que estén fresquitas-le dijo Alba a su hermano, salió disparada hacia la mesa y sacó unas hojas de morera de una bolsa blanca, Kiko fue hasta su habitación y trajo una caja de zapatos llena de agujeros pequeños. Lo destapó y se quedó mirando las hojas del día anterior, sobre las que pululaban unos cuarenta gusanitos minúsculos.

-¡Alba, no abras el grifo a tope!-le gritó su madre mientras colocaba algunas cosas en el comedor. Alba volvió con las hojas goteando por el pasillo, para desesperación de Sara.

-¿Qué hago?-dijo Kiko-¿Los cojo y los pongo ahí?

-No, no Kiko-le dijo su madre, Sara se arrodilló a su lado-Hay que ponerlas encima, así-Sara fue cogiendo las hojas de morera y poniéndolas encima de las antiguas-Son muy pequeños y los aplastarías, cuando crezcan más, podrás cogerlos con la mano. ¡Y necesitarán muchas más hojas!

-¡Y se convertirán en mariposas preciosas!-dijo Alba soñadoramente.

-Ya te he dicho que las mariposas de los gusanos de seda son muy feas, Alba. Y no deben salir de la caja porque pondrás los huevos por la casa.

-Quillo, esta casa parece un zoológico-dijo Paco-Y ahora esto-dijo señalando el cachorro.

-Ese, no se va a quedar-sentenció Sara.

-Ya-dijo Paco mirando la cara de adoración de su nieta.

Alba y Kiko adoraban a los animales, tenían a Hitler, un pastor alemán de dos años hijo de perros policía. Hitler había pasado por una temporada… complicada, rompía todo lo que podía, se comía los muebles, los mandos, los calcetines, las zapatillas de Sara… era un terror, hasta el punto de que Sara había estado a puntito de regalarlo. Pero hacía siete meses, los dos habían encontrado la paz. Kiko se cayó de la silla haciéndose sangre en la frente, mientras Alba estaba en catequesis, el perro había salido como un torpedo hacia el bar ladrándole insistentemente a Sara… desde aquel día, había nacido un respeto mutuo entre ambas partes. Lucas y ella se sentían tranquilos con el perro, que se relajaba en cuanto Lucas aparecía por casa, pero que en cuanto su dueño desaparecía se ponía tenso, custodiando a los niños incansablemente, y cuando Lucas tenía misión y pasaba la noche fuera, Hitler patrullaba el salón vigilando las puertas de entrada a la casa. Lucas sabía que el perro mataría y se dejaría matar antes que dejar que a ninguno de la familia le hicieran daño.

También tenían a Roberta y a Norberta, las tortugas de Kiko. Todos los días había que cambiarles el agua porque sino, olía, había que sacarlas por las mañanas para que les diera un poco el sol, y alimentarlas abundantemente. Al menos estos bichos invernaban.

Estaba Frog, Frog era el resultado de un día en el campo con toda la familia. Kiko, Alba y Víctor habían ido de expedicionarios por ahí, hasta que descubrieron un charco. Kiko cogió un renacuajo, y aunque Lucas insitió en que lo soltara porque si se lo llevaba acabaría muriendo, el niño acabó llevándoselo, y el bicho, acabó viviendo. Sara le había comprado a su hijo una pecera cuadrada, donde la rana tenía una vida bastante feliz. Kiko estaba pensando ya en buscarle una chica, porque decía que Frog se sentía muy solo.

Luego tenían a Perico y a Risi, de los pájaros Sara no se quejaba, ni tampoco Lucas. Perico era un regalo de Carlota a su sobrina, era un periquito verde precioso, al que Sara quería mucho porque había conseguido enseñarle a hablar, concretamente, a decir "Sara", "guapa" y "te quiero", era un show. Risi era un canario, y aunque cantaba muy bien, era bastante menos espectacular que Perico. Debió escapársele a alguien, porque Alba llamó corriendo a su padre el domingo que Perico apareció en una de sus ventanas, Lucas, le echó una camiseta encima y capturó al pobre animalillo.

Dama era la gata, a Lucas le gustaba porque era silenciosa y porque, literalmente, estaba enamorada de él, se refregaba insaciablemente contra sus piernas y ronroneaba a gusto cada vez que él le ponía una mano encima.

Gus, era el hámster ruso de Kiko, vivía en una jaula, la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su casita de plástico rellena de paja, algodón y papeles recortados, pero a veces Kiko lo metía en su bola de plástico y recorría la casa felizmente encerrado en su burbuja rosa.

Paqui era la chinchilla de Alba, era una bola de pelo suave blanca y marrón preciosa, que dormía con su hija en su cama, y por fin, y para rematar la faena, estaba el acuario de peces tropicales. Ese también había sido un capricho de Sara, decía que relajaba el ki de la casa y que ayudaba a mantener el feng sui del hogar, Lucas pensaba que ella estaba bastante chiflada, aunque debía admitir que el acuario, además de ser las mascotas, los peces, los que menos trabajo daban, decoraban y relajaban cuando te quedabas mirándolos.

Lucas confiaba en que Alba no se encariñara demasiado con el cachorro, porque en verdad, no podían quedárselo, ya era demasiado. Alba recogía cada animalillo desvalido que encontraba por la calle, Lucas, tenía que ir de arriba para abajo buscando hogares de adopción para las mascotas de su hija. En verano recogía las golondrinas que caían al suelo y se las daba a su padre, que les daba de comer una noche y al día siguiente las lanzaba desde lo alto del edificio para que volaran, gatitos por la calle, palomas… y ¡hasta un murciélago! A Sara casi le da un síncope el día que Alba volvió con el bicho ese a casa. Lucas lo metió en una caja, como las golondrinas, y lo soltó a la noche siguiente, mientras su hija lloraba desconsolada porque quería quedarse con Bat. Desde entonces su hija, se había hecho del Valencia, porque decía que los valencianistas eran los únicos en el mundo que entendían el espíritu incomprendido de los murciélagos.

Y ahora estaba este cachorro, por el tamaño Lucas sabía que sería un perro de tamaño mediano, seguramente algún cruce de pastor alemán y galgos o podencos de los que soltaban los cazadores. Alba llevaba poniéndole ojitos a su padre desde que había recogido el cachorro, convencida de que si era lo suficientemente mimosa (En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, le había dicho al menos siete veces que lo quería mucho, aderezado todo con su pertinente "papi") terminarían por quedarse al perrito.

Los únicos bichos, quitando de las mariquitas, que Alba no soportaba, eran los insectos…. Pero ahí estaba Kiko al que le encantaban las arañas, los ciempiés, los escarabajos peloteros y las mantis religiosas… que tenían una mala leche que no veas. Kiko encontró una vez una y cuando Lucas fue a cogerla, acabó cortándose el dedo con la sierra de la pata del puto bicho.

Mariano dejó escapar un eructo, y Lucas sonrió, esa había sido siempre su vida, estar rodeado de animales de una u otra clase.

Se levantó, dejó al cachorro en su cesta y besó a su unicornio, su sirena, su pájaro de fuego… el animal más hermoso de su vida: su mujer.


End file.
